


Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann but I Forgot The Characters

by Jake_Witt



Category: Robotboy (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Witt/pseuds/Jake_Witt
Summary: Jake Witt is starting his first D&D campaign and he wants to base it on "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" except something went wrong.His cousins defeated Dai-Gurren before he could unbox them.Well, time to look in the junk drawer...





	1. Day 0

**"W** ell, I'm screwed."

My name is Jake, I'm [REDACTED] years old living in an apartment in [REDACTED], Texas. I share my rent with my [RELATIVE][REDACTED] and [ASSOCIATE. MALE. REDACTED.] Since [ASSOCIATE] was going to be gone for [EXPUNGED] time and I refused to go to my family reunion, [RELATIVE] took the liberty of hosting the event behind my back.

She assured me nothing would go wrong but it always goes wrong. I leave my room to deal with drunk [RELATIVES], place misplaced cups on coasters, and help [ELDERLY RELATIVE] with setting up our television that I didn't notice the three gremlins.

Keep in mind we had more people in my apartment than it should be allowed and half of them sent their RSVP so getting around was manageable but not as bad as the last apartment they invaded.

Back to the point! Nobody should be in my room; it is my bedroom, office, and art sanctum. If anything happened to disturb my ecosystem, I would be at a loss for an undetermined amount of time.

Because I'm not allowed to be petty or give details, the next bits will be altered to avoid censorship.

Blue brat, Red brat, and Okay one were covering important documents and check books in crayon. They already ruined my bed; I assume they were jumping on it like the attention starved monkeys they were.

"Blue brat said we could draw on your paper and and and can I play with your toys?" Okay one said before adding, "Pretty please?"

I grabbed the red one's dinosaur man toy he left on my bed and broke the head off, "Get out of my room; we're even."

The red one froze, tears welling as the other two quickly ran out.

I know their mother is going to be involved because she always makes herself involved. My sibling, whom I will refer as R, didn't invite her. She knows we didn't invite her but she wants to flaunt her single parenthood over the wine we don't have; she brings her own wine anyway.

Long story short: the Karen doesn't take responsibility for her children as always and I threaten to remove her if she wasn't responsible. Guess who neglects her children while I play plumber?

I caught the brats back in my room; my D&D drawer was open and my notes were torn, my boards bent, my dice collection scattered but that wasn't the worst part. Red brat took Kamina out of his box and tried to cut him in half with a kitchen knife.

Another long story short: The brats are gone and I'm calling Child Protective Services in a couple days.


	2. Day 1 Episode 1: Omae no speak Japanese.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arts and crafts and crafting art.
> 
> Well, I'm doomed.

**T** he time has come...

My main trio have been broken and defaced. My notes are backed up on Google and I have more boards and I can work with my DM screen...

My first game is going to be a disaster; or it was but this just made things worse.

R stood beside me, frowning, "What is that guy made of?! My knife has to be sharpened, now."

"He survived the impossible..."

"Um... Not really? Look, I don't think your friends won't care about how 'perfect' your setup is; I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" She picks up a shoe box with old toys and model parts, "I saw online that there are people that break apart toys and use the parts to make a new toy. Just give blue hair guy a new chest or something."

Glancing inside, I see a Jenny Wakeman toy I ordered off EBay. I painted her to the best of my ability to look like her hot rod look.

Wait...

"Get R, are you busy?" I asked, the gears working in my head.

* * *

6pm in my room. R, our roommate, and our friends are gathered.

"Why is R in here?" One friend asked, he doesn't have a filter and so R took it upon herself to be his filter from time to time.

"She's just here to watch," Roommate said. "I admit, Jake's table looks decent."

"It's weird not being in control," our second friend brought up, her optimism wavering slightly, "I believe whatever you have in store will be great!"

I walked in, note cards and player sheets ready, "Welcome!"

I placed the cards on the table, DM friend picking one up, "What is this?"

"Pick a card. Each card is your character with late additions to your character sheets on the back. I will update your sheets next game with the new information and whatever you choose to include."

Roommate picks up a card depicting a drill, "Rock The Digger? Special Ability: Unknown. Specialty: Digging."

DM friend looks at her card. "XY-9 Yoko Wakeman? What? Special Ability: Unknown. Specialty: G U N."

Other friend looks at his card, "What the fu-"

"Language," R interrupts.

"Kamina-tron? Special Ability: Unrelenting. Specialty: Invincibility."

"You have chosen your characters. Looks like it went according to plan," I said, hiding a nervous smile.

* * *

In the distant future the world as we know it has ended. The Earth is a raveged wasteland and mankind has moved underground.

You live in a village that has been dug out by its villagers, creating webbing structures on stone with glowing moss giving the underground its only light. Nobody has seen the sun in decades and anything above ground is considered a myth.

A wall on the east side of the village is covered in holdes from top to bottom and in one hole is a young boy named Rock.

While everyone is reluctant to dig tunnels, Rock thrives on his hard work. He uses a manual drill and digs and digs and will keep on digging until he's tired or forced to leave.

Roll Strength plus advantage.

"17," Rock's player announced.

You find a tiny drill in your path. What will you do?

"How big is it?"

Big enough to hide in your closed fist.

"I pocket the drill."

After pocketing the drill, you complete your work, popping out of the wall you entered hours ago from a new location. Your attention is fixated on the tiny drill you found to the point you got a thin rope to make the drill into a necklace.

As you walk away, the Village Chief begins whipping your coworkers, "WHY CAN'T YOU DRILL HOLES LIKE ROCK OVER THERE?!"

Rock's player crosses his arm, "I turn to him and grab his whip."

Roll Wisdom saves. You failed; you're used to how he treats the Village like the tyrant he is and move on.

Three girls notice you as you walk; roll Charisma.

"4."

Yoko's player frowns, "You have Funko Pops?"

R grabs Blossom, "Ew. It's Rock The Digger."

Bubbles adds, "What's the fun of getting covered in dirt day after day?"

"Aren't they all covered in dirt, seeing as everyone is underground?" Kamina's player asks. "Seems hypocritical as fu-"

"Language, mister!" R said in her Bubbles voice. She continues with Buttercup, "He's carrying something weird, too. He's so gross!"

"And smells, too!" Blossom adds, wincing. "Oh no! He's looking this way!"

Well everyone is covered in dirt but Rock is very dusty from the drilling.

"Can I roll Charisma again?"

Go ahead.

"3."

They are practically running away.

The Powerpuff Girl Funko's are knocked off the board, Kamina-tron showing up.

"I walk up to Rock looking dope as... Heck and say-"

Roll Charisma with advantage.

"23." He says smiling, "Don't worry about what those fugly chicks say. This looks good on you, kid! _I then ruffle his hair like the big brother I am._ "

"You're not my brother," Rock's player says.

Roll. 6 vs 19. You are brother but not by blood.

"Drills are your soul," Kamina infers, "Come with me."

"Rock follows."

Where are you taking him?

"Where should I take him?"

You two go to a large hole that blocked off by ropes and a lock.

"Kamina breaks the ropes..."

* * *

From here on out I'm going to cut the extra chatter.

Kamina breaks the ropes and inside are his cohorts. His player is excited. "Gentlemen, sorry for the delay! Is everything ready?!"

This is team Gurren, a group of rebel youths that wish to reach Earth's surface by any means. They're sick of being cooped up in the underground town run by a tyrant.

17\. He unleashes a herd of giant pig moles that stampede and terrorize the town and riding a couple are Rock and Kamina. The herd meets in the center of town and begin to stack. Nat 20. The stack is successful and the two are reaching the ceiling...


End file.
